<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三日梦 by JINGFENG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804493">三日梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGFENG/pseuds/JINGFENG'>JINGFENG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGFENG/pseuds/JINGFENG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不知该往何处去，也不知什么会到来，所有的一切都取决于，有限的时间和无限的空间。<br/>控制与被控制，半意识流。内含大量村上春树梗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三日梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他无话可说，亦无心可想<br/>
有些事情本不该反复嚼咬<br/>
直到吞进肚子里也无后话</p><p>王耀不太记得原句，但总归是杰克凯鲁亚克的话，当一个人处于完全独立的状态，他总能发现自己心中的最终潜能。这句话的背景似乎是住在高高的山，周身空无一人，只处于野兽之中的情况。没有那么一座山让他来爬，但他现在对这句话中的人感同身受。窗外是不知名山脉的“雪顶”（他实在找不出一个更类似的词来形容），耳边是隆隆的火车铁轨磕碰声响，他手里拿着凯鲁亚克的书，却行在通往俄罗斯的轨道上。</p><p>不像飞机，有个人的灯可供使用，他只能借着那一点可怜的月光断断续续地读。读到萨尔被墨西哥女郎迷住那段，链接车厢的过道砰地响了一声。火车的闸机沉重地低下头颅，张开车门露出脆弱的内里，有人来来往往，亚洲面孔一次比一次往来的少。他的小单间上铺睡着一个中国老太太，老太太的对面躺着一个大咧咧翘腿的妙龄金发女郎。此外再无他物。边境的冬天就是如此之荒凉，连人的声音都吝于给予。</p><p>他接着往下读，萨尔被墨西哥女郎带去棉花地，像解放前的黑人那样摘棉花，摘得手脚生汗头晕<br/>
眼热，为维持生计奔波。正欲翻页，一个白色的脑袋跟着他翻书的动作，从他视线余光飘落对面，窸窸窣窣使劲攒动，弄得他眼神也不好集中。他索性搁下书，瞥着眼前的俄罗斯人，看他利索地从包里掏出耳机，抱着臂朝他看一眼表示回应，搬出pad搁在小桌上自顾自地看起电影。</p><p>俄罗斯人和美国人不同，打过几场交道的王耀极清楚这个，他们不会亮出点儿笑表示客气，也不会与人攀谈“嘿，兄弟，书不错。”，都是同金属似的人，一个是首饰般的暖光，一个是刀具般的寒光。只有锐利和独立统一。他不再往脑袋里增添杂念，专心致志地把精力放回书本里。</p><p>“您好，我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”<br/>
王耀顿了顿才抬起头，对面的俄罗斯人向他伸出手，他同样伸手握住，对方的手宽大有力，掌心温暖指腹冰冷，脸上挂着堪称和熙的微笑。他心中充满杂念，整个人仿佛被揪住发顶皮肉上翻，呼吸都变得急促起来，伊万的手与常人的并无二致，可他偏偏从中感受出了一丝压迫感。王耀强迫自己镇定下来，这才把虚虚搁在人掌中的手收回。对面的俄罗斯人笑容无懈可击，但他除了被人一丝不挂地看光之外毫无它想。</p><p>“您也读凯鲁亚克？”伊万率先开口。<br/>
“毕竟死了不超过十年的作家不值得读。”<br/>
听了这句，伊万只是笑，紫色的瞳孔里便生透出一股自然而然的诚恳来，毫无嘲笑他的偏执和傲慢的意思。月光从窗外洒进来，他脸上的绒毛都发着一股子暖光。然而这点暖意只随着他目光的变化变得愈发不清不楚。<br/>
“垮掉的一代，”伊万轻声念。“有时我会想，人是否应该中规中矩地活？或是如凯鲁亚克书中的人。我想人都该活得赤裸些，沦落到某种不堪的境地，再在逆境中变得疯狂，真正爆发出自己的生命能量。”<br/>
“那只是在旁人而言。”王耀轻咳一声，“凯鲁亚克书中的人，无时无刻不认为自己是在真正正常地活。”<br/>
俄罗斯人一言不发，但他的眼神在说一句话——“我会证明你是错的。”</p><p>无言的人吞下语言<br/>
有心的人吐出心脏<br/>
骄傲的人露出尾椎骨</p><p>王耀逐渐有了困意，端着书的手酸痛不已。他在朦朦胧胧中看见了伊万·布拉金斯基，对方轻柔地接过他手中的重量，把他搁在简单铺设的列车床榻上，在他耳边说晚安。</p><p>他做了一个梦。</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基的身体重而宽厚，肩颈处连接着整齐的肌肉，冰冷粗糙的指腹挨着他的脖颈攥着那点纤细的颈肉，王耀能看到暗紫色和红色的血液在那只苍白的手臂下流淌，隆起的肌肉无不展现生命的活力，在他不断发力的指节中断，爆发成为一种疯狂的求生欲——双向的求生欲。王耀不明白这个隐喻，但他知道这双向的东西必然有一方来源于自己。</p><p>也许所有的一切都是隐喻。他感到无端的重量和充盈的匍匐感，他不明白为什么自己会梦见一个陌生人，更惊恐于这个陌生人在他的颈上施力。他呼吸不得，咳喘不能，意识逐渐被抽离头顶，以第三人称的视角冷淡地打量着自己的身体。再次睁眼已经与自己的身体隔出一层玻璃，他无助地敲打那层牢不可破的透明，看着布拉金斯基继续施暴。</p><p>俄罗斯人顺着他的肌肉线条吻下去，与其说是吻不如说是噬咬，手指上缠着他的发梢，晶莹的水液挂在两人接触的地方，手指碰触的地方必然留下勒痕。他裸露的阴茎大得出奇，粗壮的茎身底下是浅色的毛发，正亲昵地蹭着他的臀部。最让他感到绝望的是他自己的反应，眉梢眼角都是满足的娇软，潮红满布的脸上是一副被满满当当填入的微笑，比起俄罗斯人更为瘦弱的身躯正挂在他身上，向一意孤行要折腾他的人讨吻。</p><p>不要，不要。他猛地敲打那层玻璃，骨头击在硬物上生疼。对面仿佛是另一个世界，他在那个世界即将与一个陌生人交媾，而在这个世界，他被一个人留下，被关起来毫无反抗能力。</p><p>他不是个有贞操意识的人，作为男人和男人做爱对他来说也并不是十分难堪。只不过那种真正孤立无援一人的感觉占据了他的大脑，他有一种感觉，他看到布拉金斯基，就必然失去掌握自己的能力。他也不知道为何会这样，重点不是这种感觉，而是这个人。</p><p>然后他醒了，对面的铺位空空荡荡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>